Mummy Dusk (Earth-68)
This is the version of Snare-oh that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Mummy Dusk is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from Anur Khufos. He was renamed before his new canon name was revealed. Appearance Snare-oh's eyes, and the gaps between his bandages, glow green. He has a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress. Snare-oh also has black bracers and greaves and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, when he gets his Omniverse appearance. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Pharaoh Man. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Snare-oh. He can expand his bandages to make himself look bigger. Weaknesses Same as canon Snare-oh. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Mummy Dusk is the first alien used, and a member of John's original 10. Appearances * And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) * Hunted (John Smith 10) * The Omnitrix (x4) * Camp Fear (John Smith 10) * Wolf Bane * Joyride (John Smith 10) * Plumbers' Helpers (John Smith 10) * What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) * Crunch Time * Advanced Training * Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) * Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) * Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) * Lost Prey * The Purge (John Smith 10) * Knight's Temple * Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * Inferno (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) * Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) * Trip to Naboo * Last Laugh (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) * We are! * Pacifista (episode) (used by Ultimate John and Clone 1) * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) By John * Human (John Smith 10) * War Game (accidental transformation) Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone * Into the Omnitrix (first re-appearance) * Darkness and Power By John * When Heroes Collide Part 2 Ancient Times By Past John * His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) Spacewalker * Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) * Go! Part 2 * Equalists (by clone 2) * Vilgax's Power * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Halloween Town (first re-appearance) * Hollow Bastion Omniverse By John * Return to Forever (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Fall of Olympus (goes Ultimate) * Revenge of the Vampire * Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Prey Part 2 * Fated Battle By Intellectuary * Against Time (goes Ultimate) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Mummy Dusk is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * End of the World Part 2 By Kairi * Fading into Darkness Omniverse By Kairi * Gathering of the Princesses Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Mummy Dusk first appears in the North Crater. Despite being the first unlocked in John Smith 10, he is one of the last aliens unlocked in this series. In Wild * Through the Tunnels (destroyed) By Warmatrix Drone * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Mummy Dusk was revealed early as being part of the fusion alien Mummy Arms. He is unlocked by scanning the Mummy. Appearances * The Return (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Smear Campaign * Where the Magic Happens (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diamondhead) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Collect This (Ryder 10) * Nightmare on Hedorium Street By 17 year old Ryder * Falling Through the Wormhole By 18 year old Ryder * Caught in the Web of a Maniac Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Snare-oh is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. This is the only Earth-68 media that he uses his canon name. Pharaoh Man (John 23: Megaman) Pharaoh Man is the version of Mummy Dusk that appears in Dimension 23 by Megaman. His bandages are a grayish blue color, and the patterns on it resemble the Mega-Tech Armor. His left hand is an actual hand, though it resembles the Mega Buster in shape. Appearances * The Ancient Robots * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (unintentional transformation) * Strength of a Woman Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Mummy Dusk is an alien form available to several characters. By Ryder * Resonate Spirit By John * Omni Crew Origins: Ryder See also * Mummy Arms * Snare-ye-oh * Pharaoh Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10 Category:Thep Khufans Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens